In certain environments, speech data may be the only source of information that is immediately available. The individuals involved in an event may be preoccupied by other urgent tasks and thus, unable to record, by hand, the relevant details until after the event ended. At that time, the individuals may not be able to fully and accurately recall the details, and there would be a delay before that information would be available to others who may require that information.
Emergency medicine, for example, tends to operate in a fast-paced and rugged environment. When attending to an individual in an emergency situation, emergency response personnel needs to act quickly, and typically with limited resources, to stabilize that individual as much as possible and transport that individual to a medical center for further treatment by other medical professionals. Emergency response personnel, therefore, have limited opportunity to record their interaction with the individual until after their arrival at the medical center and other medical professionals assume the treatment of that individual. The medical professionals at the medical center, therefore, would have limited information on the condition and treatment of that individual.
It is, therefore, important for there to be systems and methods for accurately capturing information based on speech data and sharing that information with other relevant individuals.